Last Goodbye
by eclosion
Summary: Sasuke has a dream about Itachi, but it’s not what you’d expect. Spoiler for chapter 393.


**Last Goodbye**

Sasuke has a dream about Itachi, but it's not what you'd expect. Spoilers for chapter 393.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark figure reclined high in the treetops, completely invisible to the untrained eye. He stared blankly out at the horizon, briefly adjusting the guards on his forearms, before folding his arms across his chest.

He was annoyed. The snake had sent him on another reconnaissance mission instead of continuing his training. The tiny village he was supposed to be gathering intel about was so poorly defended and it really had no ninja to speak of. Orochimaru only seemed to want to add that particular parcel of land to his own little empire, perhaps abduct some of the inhabitants for Kabuto's sick experiments. In Sasuke's opinion, it was a waste of time. Aside from that, he hated sleeping outside, in this tree, with the hard bark scraping at him through his shirt.

He had learned long ago, however, that voicing this sort of displeasure to the sannin was not in his best interest. To his intense frustration, the snake would only smile and then ignore him… for months. No, he still needed the monster to train him. He couldn't afford to defy the man, not yet, no matter how his skin crawled at the thought of obedience.

So he settled further into the crook of the branch. Determined to grit his teeth and do as he was told. It was only a three day mission; he'd be back in no time. Sasuke's eyes closed as he drifted into a light sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke a few hours later, aware but keeping his eyes closed against the night. Brow furrowing in concern because something just… wasn't quite right.

Sasuke opened his eyes only to find himself staring straight into the Mangekyou Sharingan. He flinched back, banging his head against the trunk of the tree. The slight sting of the impact was completely ignored as he almost simultaneously whipped a kunai out and slashed at the face in front of him. Itachi dodged the blade and jumped back, landing farther out on the branch, red eyes boring blankly into his brother's.

"You—!" Sasuke started as he felt the rage boil in his blood.

"Hello, little brother," Itachi cut him off. Then, completely unexpectedly, the elder brother cocked his head to the side, squinted his eyes shut… and smiled.

Sasuke felt his heart stop. He stood, frozen, staring, as Itachi continued to smile at him. Then, just as suddenly, the smile was gone as the figure in front of him melted away into a screaming, cawing mass of crows.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore. He was already caught in Itachi's genjutsu. He closed his eyes, clapped his hands together in the appropriate sign, flared his chakra and concentrated on releasing the illusion. When his eyes opened, Itachi was still there, standing at the other end of the branch, staring blankly. Good, back to normal.

Until, his brother made exactly the same movement and then the smile was back. It was extremely unsettling and Sasuke scowled darkly. Again, his brother dissolved in a mass of frantic black birds. The younger slashed at them as they enveloped him. Apparently he wasn't getting out of this one so easily.

Everything went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aniki, aniki!" little Sasuke called as he ran down the hallway, "Teach me how to throw shuriken today!"

Itachi turned on the step as he heard his brother coming. Turned and poked the smaller boy right in the forehead as he got close enough. The elder brother cocked his head to the side and smiled at the little boy.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Not today."

Sasuke pouted and little tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he rubbed at his forehead. Itachi's smile wavered slightly.

"Why don't you ever want to teach me?! Is it 'cause I'm bad? You don't ever think I can do it!"

The older brother's smile faded away and he looked seriously at the boy in front of him. Finally he held out his arms in invitation. Sasuke looked at him warily for a moment before throwing himself on his brother and wrapping little arms around Itachi's neck.

"Of course I think you can do it," Itachi said as he held Sasuke against him, "One day, you'll even be better than I am."

"You really think so?" a little reply sniffled against his neck.

"Yes, I do," a smile evident in his voice as the older answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood on the branch, arms limp at his sides as Itachi held him. His eyes were wide and he was hyperventilating against the collar of his brother's black and red cloak.

"…And when that day comes," his brother continued calmly, warmly, "I will be so proud of you, Sasuke."

The younger stood stock still as his brother continued to hug him. The edges of his vision were fuzzy, out of focus, like he was about to pass out from blood loss. But for some reason, Itachi felt so… warm.

Unthinkably, Sasuke reached up, grabbing fistfuls of the back of his brother's cloak. He tucked his face into the crook of Itachi's neck… and screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark figure reclining high in the treetops jolted awake in a screaming fit. He grabbed the front of his shirt, over his heart, as he breathed hard into the night air, eyes wide and mouth panting. His eyes shot up to the end of the branch on which he was sitting. Nothing. They darted around, scanning the rest of the forest. Still nothing.

Sasuke sat back, thudding his head and back against the tree trunk. He closed his eyes and calmed his wildly beating heart, teeth tightly clenched.

"A dream," he growled, scowling darkly, "a stupid, fucking dream!"

Sasuke stood, grinding his teeth together in frustration. That was not what he wanted to be dreaming about. He should be dreaming about killing Itachi. Running him through with his sword, feeling the life slowly ebb out of his traitorous, murdering body!

Besides, there was no way Itachi would ever, _ever_, say something like that to him. Not now.

The young man turned and leap away into the darkness. He wouldn't be able to sleep after this. Better to finish this idiotic mission, get back to Sound, and finally start to hunt down Itachi. Screw any additional training. He'd had enough. He would kill the snake sannin and put his final plan into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark figure emerged from behind the tree Sasuke had been sleeping in. Red eyes swirled as they tracked the other's progress through the trees until the younger Uchiha was gone.

"Goodbye, little brother," Itachi murmured to the trees, "Next we meet will be my death."


End file.
